Smash Mansion Antics
by Super Smash Master
Summary: Life at the smash mansion leads to craziness. Watch your favorite brawlers try to not knock each other out every day. suggestions accepted. Ch.5 Samus accepts a bet. The prize, Pit!
1. Bets

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch.1 Bets

There is a place. A place where all of the strongest warriors and heroes from all different worlds battle it out for superiority. When these heroes are not battling, they live together in the smash mansion. This is where our story begins.

An animal walks into the kitchen. He had blue fur, super speed, and a wacky attitude. "Sonic!" a girl wearing a pink parka waved at the boy. "Oh hey Nana" Popo replied to the girl he knew for so long "where is everyone?" "I think they are about to head to the battle arena" Nana told the hedgehog "Mario and Olimar are scheduled for a battle". "Why Olimar of all people" Sonic asked. "Mario said something about his pikmin being weak and useless" Nana replied flatly "I've decided to watch on TV instead". "And why is that?" Sonic asked "So that when pikmin fly out of the area I won't have hear their death cries" Nana proclaimed happily. "How are you sure plumber boy will win?" Sonic questioned. "Because he's Mario" Nana said as if the obvious fact in the world "Olimar is basically a fed-ex truck driver **in space**". "Care to put your money where your mouth is" Sonic asked, smirking "if Mario wins, I do you and your brothers chores for a week, if Olimar wins….. You have to spend the night with your brother, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link". "Deal" Nana agreed.

At the stadium, the others brawlers were getting ready to battle. To make things fair, Mario chose the stadium Final Destination. The match was a no holds bar with one stock. The platform rose into the sky as Master Hand announced. "Mario" he began "vs. Olimar". "3" Mario appeared from his signature warp pipe. "2". Olimar came from out his ship and plucked three pikmin. "1". Both competitors prepared for battle. "GO!" And with that, the battle began. Mario got off to an early lead. He spammed hos fireballs hoping to burn the pikmin. But Olimar was prepared. He chucked a yellow pikmin at Mario, giving him an electric shock. This caused him to drop momentarily. Olimar took this chance and charged at the plumber. Then, Mario blasted him with fluud, killing 3 pikmin. Before Olimar could recover Mario blasted him across the arena. Mario turned around waiting to hear the victory theme but realized it didn't play. He looked over to see Olimar hanging on to the ledge with several pikmin. Olimar pulled himself up, knocking over Mario in the process. Then it happened, a smash ball appeared in the arena. Both fighters cracked the ball at once and the screen went white. "And the winner is…" Master Hand said "OLIMAR!" Olimar peered from out the rubble and revived Mario. With a celebratory handshake, the battle ended.

"Hope you enjoy your sleepover" Sonic snickered as he ran out the room with the fuming Nana.


	2. Sleepover

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch.2 Sleepover

Nana huffed as she packed her travel bag. She had lost a bet with Sonic and now she was forced to endure a sleepover with the idiots. Her brother isn't the problem. It was Ness and Lucas. They had this idiotic personality that they were better than everyone. Yet, they lost almost every match. Even so they still claimed that they just didn't try because they and she quoted "if we actually try, the world would implode". She was one of the few people with a problem with them. Mario, Capt. Falcon, Link, and some others didn't enjoy them.

Then there was Toon Link. She secretly had a thing for the little adventurer. There was something about his attitude that threw the ice climber to him. Luckily, nobody knew, not even her own brother. She liked it this way, so that she could figure out a plan without others butting in. In fact, this is the only reason she was going to this accursed affair. She finished packing her supplies after a while and walked to head to Toon Link's room.

The boys had been told by Sonic that Nana will be here shortly and the parameters of the bet. "And if any of you even think about pranking her in her sleep" Sonic sternly warned "I will personally take a smash ball and take you down one by one". With that the hedgehog sped out the room with Nana taking his place. "Popo, Ness, Lucas" Nana said flatly "Toon Link" she addressed him almost a little too happy. Toon Link was confused by the way the girl talked to him and quickly shook it off. "Hey Nana" Popo said as he walked over to his sister "you'll be sleeping over here" He directed her to the area where the sleeping bags were lined up. Lucky for her, she was placed in between Popo and Toon Link. That way she wouldn't have to deal with the idiots. She unpacked her supplies and headed towards the boy.

"What do you guys want to do first" Toon Link asked "How about a movie?" Nana asked, seeing this as a shot. Then he spoke up. "Instead of that boring idea" Ness began "let's pull a prank on…. Meta Knight!". "Yeah" Lucas proclaimed. "You guys can do what you want" Popo said "but I prefer to keep my arms thank you". "I'm with Popo on this one" Toon Link added "how about you Nana". Nana nodded in agreement. "Fine" Ness conceded in defeat "come on Lucas". Ness and Lucas left the room leaving three. "They are so going to die" Nana said "anyway let's pick a movie". She reached her hand in the movie bin and randomly selected a movie. "Zombie apocalypse" Toon Link said excitedly. Normally Nana would have put the movie back, but left it alone only for Toon Link. Popo took the disc, and put it the machine.

It wasn't long before the kids got scared. Toon Link didn't seem affected. "How are you not scared?" Nana asked him. "I've beaten scarier things than this" Toon Link answered. Then the movie scared the ice climbers so much, they leapt from their seats. Popo landed on his sleeping bag, while Nana landed in Toon Link's lap. Toon Link was going to shake her off, but let it slide for some reason. Later the movie ended and they got to their sleeping bags.

The ice climbers fell asleep relatively quickly while Toon Link stayed up. He stayed up just staring at the pink one. He couldn't figure it out, but something in him did not want to look away. Nana cracked her eyes to see the hero staring at her and went back to sleep with a deep crimson touch to her face.


	3. Amusement Park

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch.3 Amusement Park

Nana had slept like a baby that night, only to be tossed out of bed by her brother, literally. "Come on sleepy head" Popo said "Mario and Luigi called a meeting in the lounge". The Mario brothers appointed themselves as captains of the household; therefore it was their responsibility to make sure that everything was in shape for the day. Pit the angel had the job of announcing the matches for the day. Yet, the angel was nowhere in sight. "I've got a great announcement" Mario began "All matches are cancelled and we are going to an amusement park!" Luigi finished the statement. The room erupted in cheer. Everyone had been tired and achy with all the matches and this was the perfect way to relax for once.

"Of course we will be assigned groups" Mario said. He pulled out a sheet of paper with all the groups. "Me and Luigi" "Bowser, Ganandorf, King Dedede, and Wario" "Link, Marth, and Ike" "Peach, Zelda, and Samus" "Toon Link and Ice Climbers" "Yes" she thought. This was her chance to woo the adventurer almost alone "Pikachu, Lucario, and Red" "Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi" "Captain Falcon, Snake, and Olimar" "Ness and Lucas" "Meta Knight, Sonic, and Pit" "R.O.B. and Game and Watch" "Fox, Falco, and Wolf" "and finally Donkey Kong and Diddy". The groups were assigned $50 dollars per group member and separated to their respected areas. We then team got to the amusement park everyone went their separate ways.

Meta Knight watched as Pit and Sonic scarfed down hotdogs as fast as they can with the occasional speck landing on his mask and wondering how he got stuck with these people. Meanwhile most of the other smashers were getting in line for the rollercoaster expect for Olimar and Luigi. Luigi left because he was scared, and Olimar for fear of his pikmin flying off the coaster into the water below. The girls decided to head to a spa and relax.

The Ice Climbers and Toon Link made their way to the boardwalk. Nana ran over to one of the areas where she almost drooled over one of the prizes. "I never thought I would see one" she said in a trance. What stood before her was a perfectly preserved 13 ring snowflake. "They say there are only 3 in the worlds" Popo stared as his sister still drooled. "Step right up" the operator said "just knock down the pins and win the prize". "Give me a shot" Toon Link said as he walked over to the man. He paid for his chance and got 3 balls. He throws the first one, doesn't budge. Second throw no movement. Nana was quickly losing hope, while Toon Link got suspicious. He then dropped the third ball, pulled out his sword and slashed as the obstacle. A small wooden frame fell from behind the pins. "Just as I thought" Toon Link said "this idiot tried to cheat by nailing the pins to the frame". He then took the snowflake from the top shelf. "Here" Toon Link said "you deserve this". He tossed the casing at Nana and turned to the clerk. "I want you out of town by tomorrow" he began "you make me sick". "Thanks Toonie" Nana said as she hugged the adventurer. "Wait Toonie?" the boy asked her. Nana quickly backed up, blushing. Toonie was her secret nickname for her. "I'm sorry" Nana apologized, stammering. "Don't worry about it" he said. The Ice Climbers followed after the boy with Nana in dreamland and Popo almost gagging.

At about 8 the group left the amusement park. Nana was heading back as Toon Link pulled her aside. "Hey Nana, I wanted to tell you something" Toon Link said a little nervous. Nana felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited on his word. "I think….. that maybe… I like…to be around….." he couldn't finish as Nana softly pressed her lips on his. Toon Link was shocked, but slowly closed his eyes as he pressed against her lips. They soon surfaced and blushed as they walked back together holding hands. What they didn't know was a small plant creature had seen everything and videotaped it with the small camera his captain gave him. He did a quick 180 and headed back to the mansion.


	4. Love and War

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch.4 Love and War

Even since the amusement park trip, Nana and "Toonie" have been inseparable. He sees her more often than Popo. They loved to just hang out with each other. They had even built their own hideout. It was over a picturesque cliff with a beautiful sea/sunset view. It had 2 stumps so that could sit down. Or at least it was there after Toon Link cut the trees down. Today they were on another date at their spot and Toon Link brought pizza.

"This is great huh" Toon Link asked his girlfriend. "Yep" Nana replied. They sat there for a little longer and turned to each other. They closed their eyes and leaned in. Right before they kissed tough, Sonic burst through interrupting and shocking the poor kids. "What's wrong with you hedgehog!" Nana yelled. Sonic had a scared look on his face and was clearly freaking out. "The…..mansion…..is on…..fire" Sonic said between breaths. Both kids rushed over to the now burning smash mansion. Mario and some of the Pokémon with water abilities were tackling the blaze. Soon the fire had dissipated, but the rage was beginning. "How did this happen" Samus yelled. If looks could kill, everyone would be KO'd. "Why don't ask Mr. Fire breath" Luigi said pointing to Bowser. "Don't pin this on me!" Bowser roared. "How about fire balls dude" Captain Falcon said, pinning it on Mario. "I could-a ask you the same thing, falcon punch, remember". Mario retorted. "I think is Kirby messing around in the kitchen again" Pit questioned. "We all know Kirby is a professional chef" Meta Knight said defending Kirby. "Poyo" Kirby asked with his head turned to the side. "What about Pikachu's lightning or one of R.O.B's lasers" Ike said. "Are we forgetting about great ather" Link jousted. "I blame those god awful red pikmin" Yoshi said. "Leave the pikmin out of this" Olimar fought back.

That's when all heck broke lose. Once allies were now enemies. Everyone was fighting as some of the children tried to flee but to no avail. The sounds of lighting and swords could be heard a mile away. All the smashers were at each other's throats. The fighting was strong and intense, with no one giving up. "Hey" Olimar yelled. Everybody paused in a cartoony fashion and looked over at the captain's direction. "I just remembered" he began as a pikmin came back with a disk "this disk should have recorded everything which means we'll know who did it". The smashers let each other go and sat down in the main hall. Olimar popped in the disk and sat down.

The disk began to play and showed a picture of Toon Link's room. "Don't look at me, I was outside" Toon Link said. The door slightly opened and reveled Ness. The boy walked over to the drawer and pulled out Toon Link's electric torch. "Lucario won't know what hit him" Ness said to himself. But as he left, he tripped over Nana's snow cleats that she left in his room. The boy dropped the now lit torch and it quickly set the room on fire. Instead of getting help the boy dashed out the room and bolted around the corner. Another camera angle showed him running outside the mansion.

Just then, Ness came back in the house to find all the smashers glaring at him. "I get first crack because he broke into my room" Toon Link yelled as he charged after the boy, followed by the rest of the smashers. 30 minutes later they brought back a bloody pulp of Ness and threw him into his room.


	5. Visiting Day

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch.5 Visiting day

It was a normal day at the mansion, and some of the competitors were sparring, mainly Samus and Pit. "Ha missed me!" the angel shouted as he dodged yet another one of Samus' plasma bolts. Samus was ticked off at him, and it was only because he was a good friend to her that was still alive.

Pit and Samus had become friends after an incident with one of the smashers. "Back off Ganandorf" Samus repeated. The villain had been harassing her all mourning and she was getting sick of it. "Well this on has a mouth" Ganandorf replied "maybe she needs to be smacked into submission". "She said, leave her alone" a voice called out. The villain looked over to Pit finishing his bacon with an arrow aimed right at his throat. "What are you going to do about it little man?" he asked. "You do remember that he is the commander of an angelic army right" Link said as Pit charged his bow. "I not sacred of some little…." His sentence cut off by being shot with an arrow, catching his cape, and blasting him outside the room. "Thanks" Samus replied. She offered a seat to anyone who could put those idiots out of commission.

Pit fired off 3 arrows rapidly. Samus avoided the first two but the last one blindsided her, pushing her back. She blasted the angel again, this time making contact. The angel fell to earth with a thud. He picked himself up and smirking at the bounty hunter. "You want to finish this?" he asked Samus. "Yes" she replied. Samus started charging her blaster, while Pit readied his arrow. Both sides were charging power, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Just as they about to release their fire, Pikachu ran into the room. "What is it Pikachu?" Samus asked, ending the fight. Pikachu lead them outside to the living room and sat them down. A little while later Mario appeared in the room. "As-a you guys know" Mario began "today is visitors day" The room erupted with cheer. It got lonely sometimes in the mansion, so far from home. Today let them reunite with their familiar faces of friends back home.

Just then a loud scream was heard outside. "WEEGEE!" a girl dressed in a dress of orange ran into the room and bear hugged Luigi. "Hi Daisy" Luigi said gasping for air. Daisy realizes the blue face and let go of her boyfriend "Sorry". "No problem" Luigi said planting a small kiss on her lip. Peach then swopped in and dragged her fellow princess to the local spa. After that, most of the other visitors filed in. Mario had mixed feelings meeting his ex-girlfriend Pauline and his ally Rosaline. He greeted them and ran off, to avoid the rage of an angry Peach. Olimar had a good time meeting up with his co-worker Louie and a swarm of pikmin had soon gathered in that area, picking up random items to take back to the onion. Fox and Falco met up with the rest of their crew, while the Kongs were having a small family reunion. Pikachu and Lucario had a pleasant surprise when Ash Ketchum came through the door. While Ike and Marth met with a former smasher Roy.

Pit was chatting with Samus when an arrow in the back of the head. He turned around to see his doppelganger Dark Pit. "Pittoo" Pit said as he ran up to the angel, only to be met with a hand to the throat. "I said never to call me that" Dark Pit said seething with anger. "Let him go" a voice called out. Dark Pit dropped the boy as the figure walked into the room. "Lady Palutena and….. Viridi?" Pit said as the two goddesses walked into the room. They both greeted the boy with Viridi a slight tint of red on her face. Samus pondered for a moment how the angel didn't notice that but still. "This is my good friend Samus" Pit said wrapping an arm around the bounty hunter. "Hello" Samus replied as she extended a hand to the visitor with Viridi reluctantly shaking her hand. "Come on" Pit said "I'll show you the mansion" Pit started to fly and guide his guests through the mansion.

Samus was training when she heard a knock at the door. It was Viridi. "A little help" she asked. Viridi had attracted the pikmin to her and they wouldn't let her go. Samus called in Olimar who swiftly led the pikmin away from the nature goddess. "Do you like Pit" Samus asked Viridi. "Why would you ask that" Viridi asked back her face getting redder. "You would have to be blind not to see the look on your face" Samus said simply "which apparently Pit is". "Why do you need to know… wait a minute" Viridi jumped up seeing the slight blush on Samus' face "you like him too". "So" Samus retorted, turning away. "You can't have him" Viridi said "You're not qualified". Samus stood up, towering over the girl. "At least I don't look like I'm eight" Samus fumed "I could get Pit all by myself, with or without you". "You're on" Viridi said "first one to get him to kiss you wins" the girls shook on it and sought after the angel.

Hours later Samus was getting tired looking for his room when she heard something coming from the kitchen. Viridi had found Pit before her. Apparently the angel was in charge of dinner that night and Viridi and pikmin had volunteered to help. After that Viridi did something insane. She grabbed Pit by the collar, slamming him a rough kiss. Almost immediately Pit yanked away from her with a yelp. He then freaked out and ran into the hallway… straight into Samus' mouth. For some reason the angel felt strange around the bounty hunter. That was the main reason he didn't pull away. He loved the taste of her mouth and continued. Eventually, they surfaced both redder that tomatoes. "You want to sit together" Pit asked. "I would be delighted" Samus said. They walked through the kitchen together past an angry Viridi and Samus stuck out her tongue.

The next day the visitors said their goodbyes and went off. Samus and Pit headed out the door. Apparently Pit had something the humans call…. A date.


	6. RAGE!

Smash Mansion Antics

Ch. 6 RAGE!

The day started as normal as any other, Pit had just woken out of bed for the fifth time. "Uhhh, what time is it?" he asked himself. He drearily turned his body over to his clock to be aggravated by the device. "It's 5 am!" Pit yelled "No more chili dogs with Sonic before bed". Seeing as he could no longer sleep, he lazily pulled himself out of bed, got dressed and went out.

As he passed the kitchen, he noticed that Meta Knight was sitting on the couch, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. He walked over to the knight and tapped him on the shoulder. Meta Knight swiveled around and cheeringly greeted the angel. "Good morning" Meta Knight said. "It's 5 am" Pit said. "Your point is?" Meta Knight asked. "Never mind" Pit retorted and left for the exercise room while Meta Knight continued watching TV and drinking his coffee. When Pit got to the exercise room, he noticed that Samus was already up and taking down training bots. The poor things didn't stand a chance. Samus lept into the air as they swarmed her. She grabbed one with her plasma whip and swung it into another. She charged several rounds of explosives, destroying several, and took out three more with a fully charged blaster shot. She grabbed the last one by the head, lifted it off the ground, and crushed its robot skull. "Hey Pit" Samus greeted her boyfriend. "Samus" Pit said, reminded why people feared her. "You want to spar" Samus asked "these robots are getting old". "Sure" Pit agreed. Pit went over to the simulator and beamed him and Samus to Battlefield.

As soon as they arrived, Samus went in for an attack, only to be met by Pit's blades. Samus was trapped until Pit freed her and flew into the sky. From the air Pit had to dodge Samus' rockets while firing his arrows from above. Unfortunately, he got too low and Samus grabbed his ankle, bringing down to earth with a mighty crash. Samus then charged her cannon and fired, striking Pit and sending him backwards. He flew back to the platform thanks to his Pegasus Wings. Samus fired her cannon again, but Pit was ready this time. He crouched down; propping up his Mirror Shield and deflecting the blast back to sender. Samus merely got back up and charged at the angel. Then they saw it, the multi-colored Smash Ball. Pit flew up to grab it, but Samus jumped, bounced off his head, and smashed the ball. She prepared her Zero Laser and fired. Pit hoped to defend himself with his Mirror Shield, but it was no use, Pit flew out the stadium and was K.O.d. The couple was teleported back to the training area. "Thank god, we can't feel pain in fights" Pit said walking up to the bounty hunter. "Don't take it too hard" Samus "I've only been beaten by Meta Knight and Kirby himself". They looked at the clock to be surprised that its 8 a.m. already. They ran to the kitchen before Kirby at the buffet.

When they got to the buffet, they sat down with Link, Zelda, Sonic, Olimar, and Pikachu. Pikachu excitedly jumped into Samus' lap while the bounty hunted smiled and stroked the electric mouse. Samus was now wearing her Zero Suit and was getting unwanted attention, which each received an arrow in the face courtesy of Pit. "What do you mean I'm over reacting!" a yell was heard. "All I'm saying is that it was just a misunderstanding!" a feminine voice shouted. "A misunderstanding!" the first voice yelled. The other smashers looked to find the noise, finding Peach and Mario arguing. Mario didn't look normal, he was never mad, especially at Peach. "You are so lazy" Peach yelled "when was the last time you took me out to dinner?" "Maybe after the last time I rescued you!" Mario yelled. "What does that mean?" Peach asked, fuming. "It means, maybe if you wouldn't allow yourself to get kidnapped every Thursday buy a glorified turtle, maybe I would have time to take you somewhere nice!" Mario ranted. There was a collective silence for a good ten seconds until Peach lost it. She smacked Mario right in the face and ran out the room crying. The whole room was staring at the red plumber.

"Well that was awkward" Meta Knight said, breaking the silence. Luigi swooped in to try and calm his brother. "You okay brother?" Luigi asked cowardly. "No I'm not okay!" Mario snapped, now turning on his brother. "You don't need to yell" Luigi said, defending himself. "Maybe if you were half the man I was, maybe you wouldn't be such a coward!" Mario barked. "Mario you need to stop this" Yoshi stepped in "I know you're mad, but there's no reason to turn on people". Mario was fuming and then Link stood up "Yoshi's right, you shouldn't act like this, it's not normal". "Be quiet you pointy eared fool" Mario barked, venom dripping off every word. The Hero of Time was shocked by this. "Mario that's enough" Samus said. That was the universal symbol that you are about to die. "Oh I'm so scared" Mario mocked "So tough behind your armor". "What has gotten into you Mario" Fox asked "That's none of your business" Mario screamed. He then heard Mr. Game and Watch trying to tell what was going on and Mario walked right up to him and grabbed him by the nose, lifting him in the air. "Tell what went down yesterday" he warned "and I will personally feed you to Ridley!" He threw Mr. Game and Watch out a window and sat back down at his table.

"That's it!" Pit yelled, getting out his seat. "You must think your invincible, huh plumber?" Pit seethed walking towards Mario "Just because you're the mascot of the company doesn't mean you can get away with treating everyone like crap!" "Who are you to judge me, your immortal, yet took the body of a 12 year old" Mario barked rising from his chair "You haven't had a game in 20 years, you looked like an idiot dipped in stupid juice, your dating way out your league, don't you know Samus could have any man she wants, so why would she choose you of all people, and to top it off, you have gigantic wings, YET YOU CAN NEVER FLY!" "Maybe that's why they call you Pit" Mario said to his face. Pit lost it. He grabbed the plumber by the throat and threw him against a wall. He walked over to the plumber, readied his arrow to fire, and was about to pull the trigger. "WHAT IN HANS SALEN IS GOING ON HERE?" Pit looked over to find a sleepy and annoyed Nana standing in the hallway. "Sorry guys" Toon Link said "I tried to stop her". "WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL I CAN'T SLEEP?" Nana yelled. The whole room talked at one, each giving their account of the story. "SILENCE!" Nana barked. She stomped over to Mario and Pit and grabbed Pit's bow. "You, Pit hang out with Samus, you Mario, apologize to Peach about losing your temper" She then calmed down and look cutely at her boyfriend "and as for Toonie, come with me".

"What I want to know" Link said "is what could get Mario so angry". "I know" Sonic said. "What is it Olimar asked the hedgehog. "He thought Peach was cheating on him" Sonic explained. "With who?" Link asked. "Ironically me" Sonic stated. "And you didn't bother to say anything" Pit asked. "I didn't feel like it" Sonic said. He then took off outside, leaving the rest of the smashers dumbfounded.


End file.
